La veritable fin de Toutankhamon
by LadyNace
Summary: Toutankhamon,ce grand pharaon de l'Égypte ancienne. Les théories à propos de sa mort sont multiples,donc pour rétablir la vérité,il décide de revenir parmi les vivants pour nous decrire les réelles circonstances de son trépas
"-Je n'avais 20 ans que depuis quelques jours lorsqu'Anubis décida de me faire aller de l'autre côté afin de rejoindre les Dieux. Je suis mort dans la douleur. Voulez-vous en connaitre les circonstances? Bien,alors écoutez attentivement mon aventure mortuaire car,depuis quelques années je le sais,vous recherchez la vérité sur le déroulement de mon trépas et aujourd'hui je vais,avec l'accord d'Amon,vous la conter:

J'errai dans les couloirs de mon palais à Thèbes en quête de distraction,je m'y ennuyais tellement que je décidais de rendre visite à Ânkhésenamon,ma femme,qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Mon Scarabée d'amour ne se levait que quelques heures après Râ.

-Puis-je vous poser une question Ô Grand Pharaon?

-Je te l'accorde,dit le pharaon vexé qu'on le coupe dans ses divines paroles.

-Pouvez-vous me décrire votre palais?Nous n'avons pas vraiment de détails sur sa décoration durant Votre règne.

-Eh bien,jeune chercheur, je vous offre l'exclusivité des circonstance de ma mort et vous me demandez l'inventaire de mes babioles?!Faites donc un choix!

-C'est que,à mes yeux,vous êtes LE plus grand pharaon que l'Égypte ait comptée parmi les j'aimerais apprendre le plus d'informations possibles sur vous,de votre couleur préférée à celle du cailloux posé à un moment ou un autre sous votre majestueux pied droit.

-Mhh.. Tu as su flatter mon égaux avec tes paroles.. Ma chambre était la plus grande du palais,bien que je n'y passe que très peu de..Passais,très peu de temps dedans. Mes esclaves y avaient placé mon lit au centre de la pièce,c'était un lit de 40 pieds sur 70 pies. Ses draps blancs brillaient tellement aux rayons bienfaiteurs du Dieu donneur de vie que l'on aurait pu penser qu'il y couchait lui-même. Les voiles de cette couche étaient omniprésents car Ânkhésenamon les adorait. Elle jouait avec le soir et,lorsque nous discutions,elle séparait nos deux visages par ce tissus. Les murs de ma salle privée étaient de couleur bleue,ma préférée Les dalles du sol étaient blanches ornées de plusieurs cercles formés de dessins noirs. De nombreuses statues à mon effigie constituaient la majorité de la décoration de la pièce. Depuis ma 12eme année sur la Terre des Pharaons,j'y entreposais lances,épées,mais également des sculptures de ma propre main.J'aime beaucoup occuper mes deux mains avec de la sculpture cela me calme et m'aide à réfléchir. Mon petit chaton aimait se coiffer et essayer toutes sortes de peintures pour la eau. Le palais,quand à lui,était assez petit en lui-même.J'ai vu,au cour de mes voyages,des demeures bien plus vastes. Les couleurs principales du bâtiment étaient l'or,le blanc et le bleu afin de convenir à mes désirs. Le noir était mal vu à ma cour,alors il y en avait très peu. Les jardins étaient constitués de centaines de plantes et d'arbres étrangers...Satisfait?Puis-je revenir à l'histoire de ma disparition?Bien! Donc j'allais rendre visite à ma belle et tendre qui somnolait. Je l'ai observée durant un temps qui m'a semblé extrêmement court,pourtant Râ c'était élevé dans le ciel d'un bleu éclatant lorsque l'on frappa à ma porte.J'ai ouvert et ai vu Horemheb se tenant devant moi l'air affolé.En effet,il m'apportait l'invasion de ces barbares hittites qui avait eût lieu à l'ouest de mon humble royaume. Je couru à la salle d'arme tout en criant à mon chef des armées, qui n'avait pas bougé de devant ma porte,de faire préparer mon cheval et de réunir le plus d'hommes possible.J'alla enfiler mon armure avec hâte puis pris place sur mon char.J'allais à la guerre,sans en avertir ma bien-aimée. Une fois en route,une mauvaise,très mauvaise intuition me gagna. Arrivés à quelques lieux de l'endroit où les envahisseurs eurent étés vu,mon armée demanda un petit arrêt afin d'abreuver les bêtes que je leur ai accordé à contre cœur. Mon impatience nous fit reprendre le chemin plutôt que ce que mes soldats espéraient.À peine quelques pas suffirent pour retrouver les barbares car,étant en avance sur nos prévisions, ils nous avaient tendus une embuscade.

La bataille débuta avec force sous le regard des Dieux. Mon épée en main,je distribuais des coups mortels à mes ennemis. Mais dans mon combat face à deux hittites,je n'avais pas entendu cet adversaire dans mon dos. Heureusement qu'Horemheb,lui,avait vu ce traître m'approcher et me sauva la vie. Horemheb était aussi grand que musclé,il était le meilleur membre de ma garde mais un conseillé intelligent et un ami formidable.

À la fin du combat, Râ était presque déjà couché,si bien que nous décidâmes de dormir sur place. Horemheb me fît le récapitulatif de la bataille tandis que l'on soignait ma blessure.

-Vous vous étiez blessé?demanda le chercheur,en relevant la tête de son calepin,où il transcrivait le récit du Pharaon.

-Oui,lorsque Horemheb me sauvais. Je suis tombé en arrière et je me suis violemment cogné la tête contre un cailloux. Ma blessure n'était pas profonde,mais vous savez que mes serviteurs ne voulaient pas offenser les Dieux en ne soignant pas leur élu.

Le lendemain,nous partîmes pour le palais.À mon retour,Ânkhésenamon me sauta au cou tout en me grondant,j'avais beaucoup ri ce jour là!Le reste de la journée,je le consacrait à ma femme,qui m'en voulait toujours un peu d'être partis sans la réveiller.

Le lendemain,m'ennuyant de nouveau,je décidais d'aller me divertir en allant en promenade. La vitesse étant un échappatoire à l'ennui,je fis une course contre le vent lui-mê allure ne me permit pas de voir ce petit rocher qui se glissa sous une des roues de mon char au moment où j'ordonnai à mon cheval de presser le pas,faisant sursauter brusquement mon vé le choc,je suis tombé de celui-ci et,entraîné par ma vitesse,je roulais sur plusieurs mètres. Lors de ma chute,mon genou gauche reçu le plus d'avarices:le muscle s'était arraché.La douleur était telle que je me sentis quitter mon enveloppe corporelle. Malheureusement pour moi,Anubis décida que mon heure n'était pas encore arrivée et je me réveillais dans mon lit,Ânkhésenamon à mon chevet,les larmes aux portait une tunique légère où l'on voyait à travers.Même en étant habitué à la douleur,celle-ci m'arrachait des que mes serviteurs accouraient pour étaler des plantes médicinales sur mes plaies,Ânkhésenamon priait pour ma guérison. Prenant mon courage à deux mains,j'ai jeté un regard sur cette meurtrissure aussi douloureuse que repoussante. Tout ce dont je me souviens sur cette dernière,c'est qu'elle était remplie de bulles avec un liquide violet. Lorsque mes soigneurs palpaient la plaie,elle crépitait.

Quelques jours plus tard,elle devint noire et encore plus endolorie. Mes actions se limitaient un peu plus à chaque nouveau voyage du Dieu de Lumière; ma fatigue,elle, grandissait durant ce temps. Lors de mon dernier jour,j'appelais le Père Divin,Aÿ,qui resta auprès de moi jusqu'à la fin. Au moment de ma mort,ma respiration était tellement faible que je cru,tout d'abord,avoir succombé à une asphyxie.

-Vous êtes mort de la gangrène?demanda le jeune chercheur en posant sa casquette au sol,l'air horrifié. Comme je vous plain...!

-Pourquoi?répliqua Toutankhamon, surprî me plains d'avoir trouvé le repos éternel? Sais-tu ce qui s'y trouve,là bas,dans la Vallée des Morts d'Anubis? Toutes nos envies! La vie y est si plaisante que l'on préfère la Vie Après La Mort! De plus,tous ceux que nous aimons y sont: nos parents,nos frères,nos sœurs,nos enfants également! Je ne suis revenu que pour vous instruire des réelles circonstances de ma mort. D'ailleurs, ceci fait, je peux retourner à ma vie courante. Je te dit "Adieu" cher ami,heureux de t'avoir rencontré."

Le pharaon,assez petit,fît mine de partir puis rebroussa chemin,les yeux fixés sur son tendit une main tremblante puis dit,toujours en fixant celui-ci:

"-C'est étrange et amusant de savoir qu'en cette année de 2033, les dieux ont permis à deux hommes de temps différents de se trouver dans le même tombeau. Je remarque qu'ils ne m'ont pas attribué la bonne pyramide..

-Mais bon,reprit-il avec un sourire en se tournant vers Alexandre Diparti,ce n'est qu'un détail. Merci d'avoir écouté mon récit,Amon te le rendra."

Un chat siamois entra soudain dans la pièce et miaula. Le jeune chercheur l'observa,les yeux interrogatifs, puis allant répondre à son incroyable invité, regarda dans sa direction mais ne vît que les murs représentants ce fils du Dieu Amon en compagnie des Dieux. Reportant son attention là où le chat s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant,il ne vît que les marches menant au niveau supérieur. Confus,il resta inactif quelques secondes puis remonta en surface,la tête remplie des derniers moments passés.


End file.
